


Officer Down

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Gen, different point of view, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: A different perspective on 'Sweet Revenge'.





	Officer Down

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

#  **OFFICER DOWN**

By Jacqueline © April 30, 2003  
unedited drabble, inspired by "Sweet Revenge"

"Any units near Metro Police Station?"

"This is Unit Four, we're about two blocks away. Over."

"Unit Four, move to back of Metro, Delaney Street entrance, parking lot. Officer down, multiple shot wounds. Over."

"Would that be the garage entrance or the parking lot entrance? Over."

"Repeat please. Over."

"Parking lot or garage entrance of Metro? Over."

"Parking lot. Over."

"Okay, Roger and out. The first one, Jimmy."

"So, officer down, no specifics, huh?"

"Nope, where's ---- okay, follow that guy flagging us down over there. Here we go."

"Sheesh, what the hell did they use on that guy? A canon?"


End file.
